El Vínculo Más Fuerte
by Lenayuri
Summary: Mycroft confía que el vínculo entre sus dos pilotos será fuerte pero ¿qué posibilidad hay de que esto realmente se haga realidad? [Johnlock]


**Disclaimer.** Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Advertencia**: Ligero spoiler de la película Pacific Rim -casi nada, realmente. Situado en la segunda generación del proyecto Jaeger, que vendría siendo en paralelo al Gipsy Danger.

**Nota**: Oh dios... cuando vi la película 1) no pude evitar slashear a algunos personajes; 2) mi mente comenzó a crear e imaginar el mundo de Sherlock dentro de estos Mechas. ¡Adoro los mechas! Así que no pude, por más que quise(?), evitar escribir esto. Espero no se vuelva algo tedioso, dejé algunas cosas al aire para evitar el spoiler, pero nada que no se entienda.

* * *

**El Vínculo Más Fuerte**

_Londres, 2020_

La amenaza Kaiju es mayor a lo arrojado en las primeras investigaciones. Los líderes mundiales – Naciones Unidas – saben que es necesaria la intervención de una segunda generación de Jaegers, perfeccionando los modelos de la primera generación – evitando la radiación de éstos.

El proyecto Jaeger toma fuerza y las investigaciones de los Kaiju se actualizan cada minuto. Los Kaijus no descansan, los Jaegers tampoco.

En la base de operaciones de Londres, el Canciller Mycroft Holmes es el encargado de la planeación y puesta en marcha del proyecto para defender el territorio. La reina misma puso a Mycroft al frente de aquella operación al haber sido uno de sus más confiables hombres. Mycroft no puede sentirse más orgulloso.

A su lado, su hermano menor Sherlock, es uno de los investigadores más jóvenes en acceder a la base. Al principio la decisión del Canciller fue juzgada como subjetiva, aceptando en las filas de investigación a su hermano por ser de la familia; sin embargo, estas ideas fueron rápidamente desechadas al confirmar el intelecto superior del joven Holmes. Su capacidad para observar e ir más allá de las teorías convencionales le proporcionó rápidamente el respeto de sus congéneres.

Pero no hay tiempo para festejos o nimiedades.

A pesar de que los ataques son, aparentemente, muy lejanos, Sherlock tiene la teoría de que esto sólo es el comienzo y que, en un lapso no mayor a cinco años, podría empeorar.

Unos días después de aquel veredicto, aparecen los primeros Kaijus nivel 3.

Mycroft moviliza a su equipo, da órdenes a diestra y siniestra y exige resultados. Uno de los Jaeger que envía, el Queen Discovery, es destruido en el Océano Atlántico. Aún era de la primera generación. Queda un Jaeger en escena, nada más.

No tiene muchas opciones, lo único que le cruza por la mente es el prototipo en el que han estado trabajando, el Baker Queen. Pero justamente ese Jaeger no tiene dos pilotos, sólo uno. Nunca se pudo concretar al segundo piloto al pensarse que no sería necesario, al menos, por los próximos dos meses.

Una idea descabellada cruza por su cabeza, de esas que se tienen una vez cada año —Sherlock— llama por el intercomunicador.

—¿Qué necesitas?— la voz ligeramente aburrida de su hermano cruza la habitación.

—Quiero que hagas una prueba.

—¿Prueba? ¿En un Jaeger? Estás loco, hermano.

—Es una orden, Sherlock— alza la voz un poco —No puedes comportarte como un niño. Recuerda que hasta hace no más de tres meses estuviste _pidiéndome_ que te incluyera en la lista de pilotos. Esta es tu oportunidad.

Mycroft corta la comunicación y hace una segunda llamada.

—Requiero de tu presencia en la plataforma para la Baker Queen.

La plataforma para los Jaegers no se diferencia de ninguna otra plataforma de investigación, a excepción de la cápsula que lleva a los pilotos dentro de la cabeza del Jaeger. Sherlock ya se encuentra ahí, de pie, cuando Mycroft entra. Observa a la imponente máquina frente a él. Observa y no dice nada. Sus manos se encuentran detrás de su espalda. Mycroft sabe que su hermano analiza todos los posibles escenarios, las estadísticas, las ventajas y desventajas de aquella decisión, pero no comenta nada. Porque, aunque lo niegue, Sherlock anhela aquello.

Y si no funciona… bueno, Mycroft simplemente puede pedir ayuda de alguna de las otras sedes del proyecto Jaeger alrededor del mundo.

—¿Preparado?— pregunta el Canciller, colocándose a la derecha de Sherlock.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Sabes que soy…

—Sí, lo sé. Eres difícil. Pero tengo confianza que ustedes sabrán compenetrarse.

—Sí, claro— susurra con sarcasmo —A todo esto ¿quién es el otro piloto?

Mycroft no tiene tiempo de responder, cuando otra persona ajena a la plataforma entra.

—Capitán John Watson, señor.

—Bienvenido a plataforma— responde Mycroft. El Canciller pone sus manos al fuego al afirmar que su hermano analiza a John y éste se da cuenta, porque sólo se observan mutuamente, evaluándose. Ambos parecen satisfechos con lo que encuentran en el otro porque el ambiente se vuelve menos tenso —Acompáñenme— ordena.

Los conduce hasta el ala oeste de la base, a la sala que es exclusiva para entrenamiento y evaluación de pilotos.

—Como saben, para pilotar un Jaeger son necesarios dos pilotos que se compenetren mentalmente de tal manera que se crea un vínculo. Una conexión tan fuerte que es capaz de mover al Jaeger a su voluntad— se detiene un poco, observando a sus dos posibles pilotos frente a él y prosigue —Lo que quiero que hagan en este momento es que vacíen sus mentes, las pongan en orden y, cuando estén listos, haremos una prueba en el Baker Queen.

Mycroft los deja un momento. Sabe que es difícil realizar un vínculo de esa magnitud con su hermano, pero no pierde las esperanzas. John es uno de los pilotos más fuertes desde que volvió de su entrenamiento en la base de Afganistán.

El Canciller regresa tan sólo quince minutos después – no tienen tiempo para más análisis. Pero, por suerte para él, la amenaza Kaiju ha sido neutralizada exitosamente. Sólo hubo una baja, lamentablemente.

Encuentra que ambos hombres siguen en una pieza, afortunadamente, y decide que es hora de la prueba final. Ruega a quien sea que funcione. A Sherlock y a John les colocan sus uniformes y les entregan sus cascos para después guiarlos hasta la cabina para transportarlos al Jaeger.

La prueba es sencilla. Ambos pilotos entrarán al Jaeger e intentarán crear el vínculo. Si no funciona, simplemente no pasará nada y el Jaeger los rechazará.

—Tomaré el lado izquierdo— dice de pronto Sherlock.

—Cómo es que-

—Mi hermano tiene la costumbre de dar palmadas en el hombro y te has parado a su izquierda todo el camino, evitando que te golpee el hombro izquierdo.

—Fantástico— dice John, sonriendo.

—Además…— continúa Sherlock, con algo diferente en su mirada —cuando estuvimos solos, observé que te incomoda el uniforme.

—Sí… no creí que fuese _tan_ ajustado.

Ambos sonríen, Sherlock comprende la incomodidad del otro y sabe que ambos se refieren a la misma parte de su cuerpo.

La voz de Mycroft interrumpe su conversación.

—Muy bien. Comiencen con la prueba.

—Afirmativo— responde John, activando el receptor de voz dentro de la cabina —¿Preparado?— pregunta a Sherlock.

—Como nunca— ambos sonríen, se colocan sus cascos, y esperan las indicaciones del tablero. La vinculación comienza. Ambos son cegados por una luz brillante y absorbidos por un mar de recuerdos que no son sólo suyos.

John tiene los recuerdos de Sherlock. Sherlock tiene sus recuerdos.

Las imágenes titilan un poco y John observa al pequeño niño jugando con un barco pirata. Observa al mismo niño saltando las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta y abrazar a sus padres. El pequeño es más alto y ha dejado los barcos piratas por libros de personas grandes. Ahora la química es su compañera de juegos. Pero puede palpar el sufrimiento del pequeño frente a él. Ha perdido a su padre y su madre ha enfermado. Pierde a su madre también y se mete en problemas en la escuela. Su hermano es el único que está ahí para él. Solos contra el mundo.

Mycroft debe ir y atender las actividades que su cargo requiere y Sherlock se queda solo. Drogas y peleas son su pan de cada día. Hasta que toca fondo. Encuentra que es muy gratificante decirle a la policía que es inútil. Se registra el primer Kaiju y Sherlock se interesa. Su vida da un vuelco y se enfrasca en investigar a esas interesantes criaturas.

John se encuentra en una habitación, no muy diferente a lo que supone es una de los recibidores del Palacio de la reina y hay un pequeño Sherlock a su lado, viéndolo.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunta el pequeño. John no sabe a qué se refiere y no responde, pero observa a su alrededor. Hay varios pasillos con varias puertas en ellos. Hay placas con nombres específicos para cada uno y comprende la pregunta.

—Interesante.

—Gracias. Es más sencillo cuando lo tengo todo organizado.

—¿Organizado? ¿Cómo carpetas y subcarpetas?

—Así es.

—Eso es… ¡genial!— responde con entusiasmo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Claro que sí. Es más sencillo que vaciar tu mente ¿no? Mucha información para desechar.

—Oh, claro que deshecho información.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Sólo conservo lo esencial, lo importante.

—Wow.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido— el pequeño sonríe y John sabe que debe volver.

—Fue un placer, Sherlock.

—Al contrario, el placer fue mío. No hay muchas cosas interesantes y nuevas por aquí, de todas maneras.

—Entiendo.

—Eres bienvenido de venir cuando quieras.

—Lo intentaré— el rubio acaricia los rizos del pequeño, sonríe y se despide. Sintiendo el tirón del vínculo hacia la realidad.

Por el contrario, Sherlock aún se encuentra en las memorias de John.

Frente a él encuentra al que fue John en su niñez; un pequeño e hiperactivo niño que tiene la mirada ausente por haber perdido a su madre y por no hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana. Un pequeño que se enfrenta a la crueldad del mundo a muy temprana edad y es recogido por una amiga de la familia con quien vive hasta su mayoría de edad. El joven que ahora es John tiene la mirada severa, más madura para su edad y parte para Afganistán para completar su preparación médica militar. Dos años después, el primer Kaiju aparece. Es cuando John decide entrar al entrenamiento especial Jaeger en aquel país. Luego de eso, las memorias son nada. Es como si hubiesen sido arrancadas, borradas. Sherlock se da cuenta que las memorias están bloqueadas y se sorprende al encontrar a alguien más que ha sido capaz de realizar eso con su mente.

Sherlock deduce que aquellas memorias deben ser muy dolorosas para su portador y, por primera vez en años, se siente maravillado.

John Watson es muy interesante.

—¿Se divierte, civil?— pregunta un joven con medio traje militar. Es John, al menos la parte representativa de su memoria.

—Un poco, sí.

—Me alegra escucharlo— su rostro se suaviza un poco al observar al otro —Sabe, debe ser un civil muy fuerte si no se ha desmayado por todo lo que ha visto aquí.

Sherlock no dice nada de momento, pero entiende el dolor que debió pasar John en su juventud. Casi los mismos problemas que él.

—John es más fuerte.

—Así es, civil— asiente John —Pero juntos son más fuertes aún.

Las palabras de la mente de John significan mucho para Sherlock. Porque es en ese momento en el que se da cuenta que la mente de John lo acepta para realizar y fortalecer aquel vínculo.

Sin más, siente el tirón del vínculo y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de John al otro lado del Jaeger. Aparentemente, se tomó más tiempo del esperado.

—¿Todo bien?— pregunta el rubio, intentando no sonar demasiado obvio.

—Tú dime— y John asiente al sentir el vínculo creado entre ellos. Pude sentirlo, tan cálido y tangible como nunca creyó se sentiría uno. Es como si una fuerza uniera ambas mentes y las convirtiera en una sola. No hay necesidad de palabras, todo lo que deben saber lo saben.

—Perfectamente— responde John más por decir algo que por necesitarlo realmente.

El vínculo ha sido creado y ambos, Sherlock y John, sienten que es uno que va más allá de los estándares normales. Uno que será prácticamente irrompible y que, tal vez, sea lo que han estado buscando desde hace mucho – _demasiado_ tiempo.

Mycroft sonríe desde la plataforma —Misión cumplida— dice a nadie en especial.

La lucha contra los Kaijus apenas comienza, pero Mycroft sabe que Sherlock y John serán uno de los mejores equipos de Jaegers de la historia.

—¡Canciller! Los sensores indican que un Yamarashi, clase III, apareció en el Atlántico.

Ya es tiempo de su primera misión.

—Baker Queen, ¿escucharon? Esta es su primera misión. Espero resultados positivos.

—Entendido.

Y el Baker Queen, Jaeger de segunda generación, emprende el viaje a su primera misión, la primera de muchas, a lo largo de cuatro de los cinco años que dura la guerra contra los Kaijus.

En el 2024, el Baker Queen detiene operaciones al ser atacado por dos Kaiju categoría IV, quedando en deplorables condiciones. No sin antes obtener diez victorias contra los Kaiju. Y a pesar de dejar de luchar, el vínculo que se creó durante esos cuatro años nunca se tambaleó. Creció y se fortaleció.

Las mentes más fuertes de todo Londres ahora comparten algo más allá del llamado _amor_. Su vínculo, aquel que comenzó como una prueba entre posibles pilotos para el proyecto Jaeger, es tan estable y visible para ellos que, aún después de tanto tiempo, aún después de que la guerra finalizara, no necesitan de muchas palabras para saber lo que el otro siente o piensa.

Sherlock, dos años después del fin de la guerra, se autoproclama como el único Detective Consultor del mundo y John es su médico particular, su compañero, su pareja. La persona sin la que imagina su vida ahora.

La amenaza de los Kaiju no ha sido olvidada, pero ambos prefieren disfrutar de su nueva profesión y de su relación. Por el momento, la cuenta regresiva ante los ataques Kaiju sigue en ceros.

Y por ellos, que así siga.

* * *

**Nota**

Sí. Jubilé al Baker Queen cuatro años después de su primer trabajo para que no interfiriera con las fechas del final de la guerra según la película. Entonces, Sherlock y John viven juntos y son felices resolviendo crímenes y tal... y... awww qué cursi.

Bueno, se entiende lo del vínculo ¿verdad? Es decir, dudo mucho que algo así no conlleve a algo más. :)

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.** Sus comentarios son mi sueldo y con eso compran mi servicio de fanwriter(?) o algo así. :P


End file.
